


Spitting

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie giving Steven the dokis, F/M, Humor, Romance, Steven being a goob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: They'd stuck by each other through the best and worst of their crazy, magical lives, and their bond was as unbreakable as diamond.So why couldn't he muster up the courage to ask Connie on a date?





	Spitting

By all accounts, it shouldn't have been this hard. Steven had known Connie since he was a kid (well, a teenager, but that's neither here nor there), and they'd been through hell and back for each other. They'd fought countless battles, fused, saved Beach City probably more times than either could count. They'd stuck by each other through the best and worst of their crazy, magical lives, and their bond was as unbreakable as diamond.

So why couldn't he muster up the courage to ask Connie on a date?

Oh, sure, they'd gone out before, but that was when they were kids, young and innocent. As innocent as a magical boy and a sword-wielding girl could be. This was different now. They were _teenagers_ , plunging into the strange, bizarre world of high school, cliques, puberty...that last one in particular had nearly done him in.

As he aged so slowly, Connie's transformation from the stringy little girl into the lithe young woman he now knew was as shocking as it was enrapturing. Her hair was longer, and so were her legs (not that he stared--much), her smile enhanced with full, pouty lips, and her eyes, if at all possible, seemed to sparkle brighter than ever, especially when she looked at him. It made his heart pound like a drum. When he'd asked Pearl about it, a tear had come to her eye and she wrapped her arms around him, wailing that he was 'finally maturing', and made him utterly confused.

So here he was, standing outside Connie's house, shaking like a leaf, waiting for her to come to the door. He'd practiced what he wanted to say a thousand times. He was ready. Or so he thought. The second Connie appeared, clad in her familiar powder blue dress that now showed quite a bit of skin, his throat went dry, and mind went blank. 

"Steven!" she greeted, wrapping her arms around the stunned boy's neck. "It's good to see you! What's up?"

The English language failed Steven, here, in his most desperate hour. But he needed to say something, anything, anything at all, instead of just standing like an idiot.

"Haa blangers esh..." he squealed, before collapsing on the porch.

-/-/-/-/-

After his release from the hospital a day later, after numerous assurances he did _not_ have a stroke, Steven was ready for round two. This time, he invited Connie to his house, certain the home field advantage would give him a much needed edge.

A thought that seemed perfectly sensible until she showed up in a midriff top and tight jeans. At which point, Steven thought it best to reschedule their meeting, and take a very long, very cold shower. 

-/-/-/-/-

The third time he arranged to meet at the Big Donut. Neutral territory. And Sadie with the hospital's number on speed dial in case anything happened. Connie strode in, in a dark blue minidress--okay, she had to have been doing this on purpose.

But Steven hardened his resolve. He would not fail. He would ask Connie out on a proper date, if it killed him. Which seemed likelier with each attempt. 

"Connie!" he shouted, his voice coming out as a squeak on the last syllable. "Would you--" 

He was silenced by the brunette putting a finger to his lips and giving him a coquettish smile.

"Saturday, 2pm. I'll buy the snacks if you pay for the tickets. See you then." And as quickly as she spoke, that's as quick as she left, leaving behind a wide-eyed, blushing Steven.

"Should I call the hospital?" asked Sadie from behind the counter.


End file.
